A conventional electronic device is described, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-086220. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-086220 discloses an electronic device intended to improve the positioning accuracy for a built-in frame when the built-in frame is fixed to a lower cover with a screw.